A conventional voice-band modem can connect computer users end-to-end through the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). However, the transmission throughput of a voice-band modem is limited to below about 40 Kbps due to the 3.5 KHz bandwidth enforced by bandpass filters and codes at the PSTN interface points. On the other hand the twisted-pair telephone subscriber loop of a computer user has a much wider usable bandwidth. Depending on the length of the subscriber loop, the bandwidth at a loss of 50 dB can be as wide as 1 MHz. Transmission systems based on the local subscriber loops are generally called Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL).
As consumer demand for interactive electronic access to entertainment (e.g. video-on-demand) and information (Internet) in digital format has increased, this demand has effectively exceeded the capabilities of conventional voice-band modems. In response, various delivery approaches have been proposed, such as optical fiber links to every home, direct satellite transmission, and wideband coaxial cable. However, these approaches are often too costly, and cheaper alternatives have emerged, such as the cable modem which uses existing coaxial cable connections to homes and various high bit rate digital subscriber line (DSL) modems which use the existing twisted-pair of copper wires connecting a home to the telephone company central office (CO).
Several digital subscriber lines (DSL) technologies have been developed for different applications. The original 2B1Q Digital Subscriber Line technology has been used as the ISDN Basic Rate Access channel U-interface. The High-bit-rate digital subscriber lines (HDSL) technology has been used as the repeaterless T1 service.
An example of prior art use of DSL techniques is the Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) signaling for the telephone loop that has been defined by standards bodies as a communication system specification that provides a low-rate data stream from the residence to the CO (upstream), and a high-rate data stream from the CO to the residence (downstream). The ADSL standard provides for operation without affecting conventional voice telephone communications, eg. plain old telephone service (POTS). The ADSL upstream channel only provides simple control functions or low-rate data transfers. The high-rate downstream channel provides a much higher throughput. This asymmetrical information flow is desirable for applications such as video-on-demand (VOD).
ADSL modems are typically installed in pairs, with one of the modems installed in a home and the other in the telephone company's central office servicing that home. The pair of ADSL modems are connected to the opposite ends of the same twisted-pair and each modem can only communicate with the modem at the other end of the twisted-pair; the central office will have a direct connection from its ADSL modem to the service provided (e.g., movies, Internet, etc.). FIG. 2a heuristically illustrates an ADSL modem (FIG. 2a uses "DSL" rather than "ADSL"for the modem) installed in the central office and one in the consumer's home, either a personal computer or a TV set-top box. Because an ADSL modem operates at frequencies higher than the voice-band frequencies, an ADSL modem may operate simultaneously with a voice-band modem or a telephone conversation.
A typical ADSL-based system includes a server located at the CO capable of providing movies or other data-intensive content, and a set-top-box at the residence that can receive and reassemble the data as well as send control information back to the CO. Meaningful display or use of the downstream content typically requires a sustained data rate through the modem. Due to the sustained data rate requirements, ADSL systems are primarily designed to function under certain operating conditions and only at certain rates. If a subscriber line meets the quality requirements, the ADSL modem can function, otherwise new line equipment must be installed, or line quality must be improved.
In particular, the ANSI standard ADSL calls for transmission of up to 6 million bits-per-second (Mbps) to a home (downstream) over existing twisted-pair and also for receipt of up to 640 thousand bits per second (Kbps) from the home (upstream).
An ADSL modem differs in several respects from the voice-band modems currently being used for digital communication over the telephone system. A voice-band modem in a home essentially converts digital bits to modulated tones in the voice-band (30 Hz to 3.3 KHz), and thus the signals can be transmitted as though they were just ordinary speech signals generated in a telephone set. The voice-band modem in the receiving home then recovers the digital bits from the received signal. The current ITU V-series voice-band modem standards (e.g. V.32 and V.34) call for transmission at bit rates of up to 33.6 Kbps; even these rates are far too slow for real-time video and too slow for Internet graphics. In contrast, an ADSL modem operates in a frequency range that is higher than the voice-band; this permits higher data rates. However, the twisted-pair subscriber line has distortion and losses which increase with frequency and line length; thus the ADSL standard data rate is determined by a maximum achievable rate for a length of subscriber lines, e.g. 9,000 feet (9 kft) for 26 gauge lines, or 12 kft for 24 gauge lines.
Voice-band modem data speeds are limited by at least the following factors: 1) the sampling rate of the line cards in the central office is only 8 KHz; 2) the low bit resolution of the A/D and DIA converters used on the line cards reduces dynamic range; and 3) the length of the subscriber line (twisted-pair) and any associated electrical impairments. Although an ADSL modem avoids the first two factors, it also suffers from subscriber line length limitations and electrical impairments. FIG. 4c illustrates how the capacity of a subscriber line decreases with increasing line length for the two existing wire sizes. A similar capacity decrease with length applies to any type of twisted-pair subscriber line modem.
FIG. 4a shows in block format a simple ADSL modem whose transmit hardware 30 includes the bit encoder 36, inverse fast Fourier transform 38, P/S 40, digital-to-analog converter 42, filter and line driver 44 for transmission and transformer 46. The receive portion 32 includes a transformer and filter 48, analog-to-digital converter 50, an equalizer for line distortion compensation 52, S/P 54, fast Fourier transform 56, and bit decoder 58. An echo cancellation circuit from the transmission portion to the reception portion may be included to suppress signal leakage. The ADSL standard uses discrete multitone (DMT) with the DMT spectrum divided into 256 4-KHz carrier bands and a quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) type of constellation is used to load a variable number of bits onto each carrier band independently of the other carrier bands.
The number of bits per carrier is determined during a training period when a test signal is transmitted through the subscriber line to the receiving modem. Based on the measured signal-to-noise ratio of the received signal, the receiving modem determines the optimal bit allocation, placing more bits on the more robust carrier bands, and returns that information back to the transmitting modem.
The modulation of the coded bits is performed very efficiently by using a 512-point inverse fast Fourier transform to convert the frequency domain coded bits into a time domain signal which is put on the twisted-pair by a D/A converter using a sample rate of 2.048 Mhz (4.times.512). The receiving modem samples the signal and recovers the coded bits with a fast Fourier transform.
Discrete multi-tone (DMT) has been chosen as the line code for the ADSL standard. A typical DMT system utilizes a transmitter inverse FFT and a receiver forward FFT. Ideally, the channel frequency distortion can be corrected by a frequency domain equalizer following the receiver FFT. However, the delay spread of the channel in the begin g of the receiver FFT block contains inter-symbol interference from the previous block. As this interference is independent of the current block of data, it can not be canceled just by the frequency domain equalizer. The typical solution adds a block of prefix data in front of the FFT data block on the transmitter side before the block of FFT data is sent to the D/A. The prefix data is the repeat copy of the last section of FFT data block.
On the receiver side, the received signal is windowed to eliminate the cyclic prefix data. If the length of the channel impulse response is shorter than the prefix length, inter-symbol interference from the previous FFT data block is completely eliminated. Frequency domain equalizer techniques are then applied to remove intra-symbol interface among DMT subchannels. However, since the channel impulse response varies on a case by case basis, there is no guarantee that the length of the impulse response is shorter than the prefix length. An adaptive time domain equalizer is typically required to shorten the length of the channel response within the prefix length.
Time domain equalizer training procedures have been studied previously, Equalizer Training Algorithms for Multicarrier Modulation Systems, J. S. Chow, J. M. Cioffi, and J. A. C. Bingham, 1993 International Conference on Communications, pages 761-765, Geneva, (May 1993) and the corresponding training sequence has been specified in ADSL standard and Recommended Training Sequence for Time-domain Equalizers (TQE) with DMT, J. S. Chow, J. M. Cioffi, and J. A. C. Bingham, ANSI T1E1.4 Committee Contribution number 93-086.
The following patents are related to DMT modems: U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,322 relates to bit allocation in the multicarrier channels; U.S. Pat No. 5,479,447 relates to bandwidth optimization; U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,596 relates to echo cancellation; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,474 relates to equalizers.
Alternative DSL modem proposals use line codes other than DMT, such as QAM, PAM, and carrierless AM/PM (CAP). Indeed, ISDN uses a 2bit-1quaternary (2B1Q) four level symbol amplitude modulation of a carrier of 160 KHz or higher to provide more data channels.
CAP line codes typically use in-phase and quadrature multilevel signals which are filtered by orthogonal passband filters and then converted to analog for transmission. FIG. 4b shows a block diagram for the transmitter 321 and receiver 325 of a DSL modem using the CAP line code and including both an equalizer 750 and echo cancellation 327.
The following patents are related to CAP modems: U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,492 relates to multidimensional passband transmission; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,358 relates to echo cancellation; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,000 relates to equalizers.
Modems using CAP or DMT, or other line codes, essentially have three hardware sections: (i) an analog front end to convert the analog signals on the subscriber line into digital signals and convert digital signals for transmission on the subscriber line into analog signals, (ii) digital signal processing circuitry to convert the digital signals into an information bitstream and optionally provide error correction, echo cancellation, and line equalization, and (iii) a host interface between the information bitstream and its source/destination.
However, these DSL modems have problems including: 1) higher bit rates for video that cause them to be complicated and expensive; 2) their bit rates are optimized for a fixed distance, making them inefficient for short subscriber loops and unusable for long subscriber loops; and 3) either DMT or CAP operates better for given different conditions (e.g. noise, etc.) that may or may not be present in a particular subscriber loop to which the DSL modem is connected.
Two way digital communication systems with high speed data transmission are being developed to provide interactive communication ability. From a wired perspective Hybrid Fiber Coax (HFC) is the primary architecture being tested. These systems can utilize a variety of digital modulation schemes, including Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM), Vestigial Sideband (VSB) modulation and Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) modulation to achieve efficient spectral communications. Systems trials to-date indicate an excessive amount of time and money are required to deploy these systems. Thus, two way systems being developed will require additional infrastructure to be built and additional customer residence (or premises) equipment to be added. As part of the return path, systems now have to deal with noise ingress problems upstream. Noise ingress requires the addition of special filters placed at the customer premises. Along with access to the customer premises, deployment of these systems cause disruptions in the residential and business community. This system infrastructure must be built out and bypass a customer premises prior to offering any connection for new high data rate one or two way services utilizing this new infrastructure.
An alternative wired system proposes utilizing copper infrastructure and high speed modems to transmit digital two way data. These systems can operate with several modulation schemes including Carrierless Amplitude/Phase (CAP), Discrete Multitone (DMT), DWMT and Subscriber Loop Carrier (SLC). Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Loop (ADSL), Very-High-Data-Rate Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL) and High-Data-Rate Digital Subscriber Line (HDSL) modems currently under development will offer different data rates to carry communication signals to and from the customer premises. For copper wire based systems limited bandwidth, signal attenuation resulting from the wire gauge and transmission distance all decrease such possible system data rates. Integration into the copper twisted pair network can be active or passive. To maintain the high data rates capabilities of these systems amplifiers will be required to maintain the signal strength and condition between communication points.
Digital wireless communication systems such as, Multichannel Microwave Distribution Service (MMDS) operating at 2150-2162 MHz & 2500-2686 MHz, C-band satellite operating at 3700-4200 MHz, Ku-band Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS) operating at 12200-12700 MHz, Very Small Aperture Terminals (VSAT) operating at 11700-12200 MHz and Local Multipoint Distribution Service (LMDS) operating in the 27500-29500 MHz band, are deployed or are under development. Wireless broadcast systems distribute signals from point to multipoint. Currently, these wireless systems rely on antennas mounted on the customer premises to establish the final communication link. Smaller antennas have made these systems more acceptable to customers. However, several issues arise with this method of distribution. Access to the customer premises, installation costs and antennas mounted at the premises are all undesirable factors from the customer point of view. From a system perspective the repetitive use of antennas, downconverters, tuners and decoders increase system deployment costs which are passed on to the consumer. Another factor limiting deployment of these systems in many residential neighborhoods is line of sight limitations.
However, these and other shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.